


Office Visits

by Elfwreck



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Jason as Robin, Office, Wayne Enterprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elfwreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jason in a suit is not a happy Jason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Visits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meyari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/gifts).



> For [](http://me-ya-ri.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**me_ya_ri**](http://me-ya-ri.dreamwidth.org/), who's having a rough day. This was supposed to be a drabble & it kind of exploded.  
>  **Timeline:** Post-Nightwing: Year One.

Jason hates visiting Wayne Enterprises. He hates wearing a suit, hates his hair parted neatly exactly in the center, hates polished shoes that want to squeak. Hates listening to "Brucie" Wayne talking about him. Most of all, he hates the pitying looks from the office staff when they think he isn't paying attention. Poor orphan boy, he'll never really fit into the high-class world.

Always a struggle to keep from snarling at them. Keep from punching some smug fucker in the face, and oh, was that your iPhone I just dumped your double decaf soy latte on? _So_ sorry. Asshole.

But he could be patient. Not react to the pity, to the half-sneers they thought he didn't see. Wait until Bruce went into his office and told Jason to "just hang out, scamp," (Scamp? _Really,_ Bruce?) and "maybe go meet the interns; get a feel for the company from the ground up." Ignore the sniffs from the people who thought Bruce was telling him that he'd never have a desk job here. (Of course he'd never have a desk job here. Not even Bruce has enough money to make him put up with that shit.) Ignore the whispers about Brucie's charity case, isn't it nice of Mr Wayne to make sure he's got job skills, just in case.

Those aren't the whispers he's listening for.

Jason hangs out with the interns in the copy center. He flirts with the temp girls in invoicing (and yeah, it _should_ be temp _people_ but it's not; it doesn't matter how much shit anyone says about "equal opportunity;" it's girls sorting through the filing cabinets and guys hauling boxes on the docks), hey sweetheart lemme carry some of those folders for you, yeah I know you can do it but this way we can get 'em all moved at once and you can get off your feet those spikes have got to be killing you, sucks that you have to wear 'em. And he winks, and sometimes they blush, and it's almost worth being here.

They sit down and sort the folders, and Jason listens to chatter about how Linda used to do this part but she got fired, crying shame that is, losing her job because of what her jerk of a boyfriend did to her credit cards; she shouldn't've been caught up by his pretty face. And Jason keeps handing them folders and fetching a cart and hooking up the printer to make new labels, and they talk about celebrities and the weather and how Leon in accounting got drunk last month and wandered in here and threw a whole shelf full of files on the floor and they still haven't gotten those all back where they belong. Jason makes sure he gets a description of Leon in accounting before he goes; can't stick around too long or they get in trouble.

He wanders down to shipping where guys are putting expensive rich asshole toys in expensive bubble-wrap containers and starts looking at what the rich and obnoxious are trying to impress each other with this month. He pulls one of the things out of its wrapper and the dock supervisor starts to yell at him, and then realizes who he is, and just scowls when Jason turns the thing into a hat, and then pretends he's gonna juggle it (and the supervisor starts to sweat, and Jason wants to tell him don't worry, I know I'm not Dick, this thing isn't leaving my hands), and then he holds it over his crotch, two or three different ways, like he's trying to figure out how it fits, and everyone on the dock laughs at that. And again, it's almost worth being here.

When he's done reminding the crew that owning a $500 coffeepot or pair of nose tweezers or Kevlar-reinforced day planner (Jason is always amazed at how Bruce hides the technology research) doesn't make you cool, he puts it back in the container. He moves slow and real careful, because he doesn't want some minimum-wage joe with the best job he's ever had in his life (WE has _fantastic_ benefits) to get fired because he didn't pry the electronic whatever-the-fuck-this-is out of Jason's hands fast enough. Jason watches who's getting nervous while he's playing around.

Jason goes to the smoking alley, and shakes his head ruefully when they offer him one, and says that even if Bruce is oblivious, Alfred would just _know_ , that guy is _spooky_. And they agree, and someone ruffles his hair (Jason doesn't punch him and Bruce owes him a goddam _medal_ for visiting WE during the summer), and they tell him it's a bad habit anyway and it's good that he quit.

Jason lets his eyes light up at "bad habit." And says, yeah, _good to quit_ , like he doesn't quite mean it. And he watches whose eyes get a little distant, and who taps the pocket on the _other_ side, like they need to be sure.

Later, after lunch in Bruce's office (and at least _that_ part is good, because Alfred packs lunch for them when Jason visits) and an incredibly _fucking_ boring board meeting (during which Matthers needed two trips to the restroom and after the second, took the service elevator and was gone for half an hour), they go home. Jason tries not to think about when the Manor became "home."

Jason tells Bruce about his day. And later that night, when they're on the street in capes, Robin stops a bar fight in the same bar where Linda's ex-boyfriend hitting on his next target. Robin "accidentally" picks his pocket and "accidentally" hands the girl the little black book with names and stars in it. He offers to give the asshole a black eye but the girl says she can do it herself, so he winks and then he flies.

Bruce is doing the B&E at the three clients whose accounts folders Leon hid. He'll find out why they wanted their records to vanish, and really, Bruce can just keep that part of the work; tracking corporate espionage is boring if there's nobody around to punch.

The gang selling blow from the parking garage, though, they gotta go. Jason really doesn't care how badly Matthers fucks up his career (even though he knows Robin's supposed to help everyone who needs it), but Felipe and Mario still have clear eyes and steady hands, and if their supply dries up _now_ , they have a good chance of _keeping_ their cushy jobs slapping address labels on overpriced ego-trophies.

Robin watches the entrance to the garage and waits for Batman. He loves it when they fly in together, loves seeing drug-dealing assholes look up at him all surprised and angry and really loves seeing their faces change from shock to fear; he always knows _exactly_ when Bruce moves out of the shadows.

Nights like this make visits to Wayne Enterprises totally worth it.


End file.
